


Leftovers

by tck489



Category: The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tck489/pseuds/tck489
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short moment between Phil and Alan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

"What the fuck Alan!" Phil shouted as Alan unbuckled Phil's belt and yanked the khakis off his hips. "Your dad is right outside the door!"

"So?" Alan looked affronted and dropped down to his knees, "He'll knock."

"Don't you want to hit a motel or something? I mean, it's a little weird..." Phil eyed the lunch leftovers sitting on Alan's desk. "Your mom's gonna get that any minute"

"No, she never cleans up when I tell her to," Alan said matter-of-factly and grabbed Phil's cock. "C'mon chill out Phil! Stop acting like such a Stu!"


End file.
